I Heard
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: "All this time I thought I was so lucky to have you…I had won the top prize. Turns out anyone who asks can get the same, maybe even more…" SLASH: Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick
1. They Say

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own young justice or the song :P_

_**Warning:**__ SLASH Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick _

_**A/N:**__ On this story Dick is 15 and Wally is 17, ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sound The Bugle<br>**_(by: Bryan Adams)_

_Sound the bugle now... play it just for me  
>As the seasons change... remember how I used to be<br>Now I can't go on...I can't even start  
>I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.<em>

* * *

><p>Wally walked into Gotham Academy, aware of all the inquisitive looks he was receiving. Being the only one without a uniform made him automatically stand out. Though he did feel a little unnerved by all the attention it didn't stop him from smiling. The stares weren't enough to take away the feeling of glee that was cursing through his veins.<p>

He was visiting Dick at school, he had planned a whole romantic evening. Or as romantic as his allowance could afford…He had brought a rose, made dinner reservations, planned what movie they would watch…he had even found a nice park they could walk through when they finished dinner. He was extremely excited, it was his first date with his boyfriend. Of course they had gone out before, but never to a fancy restaurant, it was always amusement parks or burger places and malls. This time he was going to woo Dick the right way. He was even wearing a dress shirt and black shoes. He only hoped the jeans didn't ruin the whole romantic-thoughtful-boyfriend look he was trying to give.

He took a deep breath as he walked into the main building. Now he realized he had no idea where Dick would be and the school seemed pretty big. It would be kind of a surprise, he had only told Dick to take some extra clothes so he wouldn't have to be all day with his uniform and to ask for permission from Bruce to be absent that evening (The speedster would rather not be on the bad side of "The Dark Knight"). He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, so going all the way to Wayne Manor wasn't something he wanted to do, no matter how fast he was.

Wally started walking along the hallway but he couldn't find his boyfriend in between all the other students. He finally decided to just call Dick. He didn't want to keep walking with all the rich kids pointing and whispering. After receiving instructions from Dick on how to get to the football field he started walking out of the building again. Dick would get ready in the changing rooms and Wally had to wait for him outside, on the entrance.

He walked slowly, knowing Dick would take a relatively long time. The acrobat paid close attention to his appearance whenever Wally was involved. The thought made Wally smile slightly, but it dropped when he suddenly heard voices coming from around a corner. Someone had mentioned "Grayson" and Wally was now intrigued to what they were saying. He turned the corner to see a group of Jocks, (judging by the letterman jackets) leaning against the side of the building, there were 4 of them. They all suddenly laughed loudly at something and what they said next made Wally freeze in his spot.

"I told you, he puts out for anyone." a blonde one laughed loudly.

"Yeah, he may not be as good with his mouth but at least he makes up for it with enthusiasm…" A tall one sneered, and the words made Wally's stomach twist in discomfort. Once again they all laughed. Wally realized he was probably getting worked up for nothing and walked towards the group of teens.

"Hey…" The jocks turned to look at him, looking confused. Their eyes shifted to his clothes and Wally knew they were wondering who he was. "I just wanted to ask…who are you talking about?" Wally tried to smile through his uneasiness. The jocks shared a look grinned at him, all gathering around the redhead.

"You interested?" A brunette asked, with a conspiratorial smile. "His name is Richard Grayson, he's a freshman this year."

"Ri-Richard Grayson?" Wally couldn't help the wavering of his voice as he tried to process the information.

"He'll do anything, no attachments." The blonde one added, all his friends nodded. "He's awesome man, better than any girl I've ever done. He's so _tight-"_

"Shut up!" Wally couldn't take it anymore, his brain had stopped working when his boyfriend's name had been pronounced, but now it was on overload, he couldn't endure this.

"What? I'm not saying you should go gay or anything. It's just sex, he won't ask you to break up with your girlfriend. He's a one-time slut…" The blonde guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously, you should just hear him moan, it's so-" the guy crashed against the wall behind him with the force of Wally's push.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Wally hadn't been able to listen to him anymore. It felt like someone had stabbed him right on the chest. He tried to calm himself, but every breath he took made his heart ache more. He started walking away from the stunned jocks, his fists clenched tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What's his problem?" He could hear one of the guys asking with disbelief.

"He's probably a friend of the little whore…" another one answered, only fueling Wally's anger.

* * *

><p>Wally paced in front of the changing rooms, where Dick had told him to wait. The school was already empty. He was trying to calm his breathing, to stop the anger and the pain at the same time. The redhead barely managed to avoid using his speed to get out of there, he wanted to leave, to ignore the guys' words and pretend his boyfriend was still the innocent boy he knew. It was impossible, right? Dick had never even let Wally touch anything under his belt, nothing further than making out and maybe kissing his neck sometimes. Batman wouldn't allow this to happen. Dick wouldn't cheat on him…<p>

Wally walked to the bleachers and sat with a defeated sigh, holding his head with his hands. He couldn't believe it. Dick…sleeping with other people? That was his worst nightmare ever since he was 15 and had fallen in love with the smaller hero. Did he do something wrong? Had he forced Dick to search for love somewhere else? Wally had never wanted to pressure Dick into anything, but maybe…maybe the acrobat wanted contact, maybe he had wanted Wally to try…

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he just wanted to crawl onto his bed and cry. Cry until the pressure on his chest and throat would disappear, until the jock's words would fade out of his head. Maybe Dick didn't love him, even if he repeated those three words several times a day, even if he had sworn to Wally he would always do. Maybe he never had…

Wally felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't want to cry now, he had a date with Dick. Dick who was probably making out with a guy in the changing rooms right now. His own thoughts brought more tears to his eyes, but he brushed them away before they made the long path down. He took deep shuddering breaths as he tried to stop the salty drops from falling. He had to pull it together, he had to take Dick to the fancy restaurant, go to the park and watch the stars. He stopped a painful sob from breaking out of his throat.

"Wally? Wally are you here?" That voice. That sweet voice…Dick sounded so happy. Wally didn't know how to move anymore, he didn't know how to fake a smile and pretend it was all alright. All he could think about was Dick cheating on him. Sleeping with all those guys, calling their names…kissing them. "There you are." Dick suddenly came into the field.

Wally could see him approach from the corner of his eye. The smaller boy walked up to him with a sweet smile and a cute blush. He stopped a few feet away from the red head and Wally faced him, even if he was avoiding his eyes.

"I-I didn't know what to wear, I hope this is okay. You didn't give me much information…" Dick smiled coyly, looking at the floor. He had a blue dress shirt, open over a white t-shirt. He was wearing dark jeans and dress shoes. Wally thought he looked beautiful, he looked perfect. But he couldn't say it, he couldn't reassure Dick that anything would look good on him.

All he could say was: "Do you dress this nice for all the other guys?"

Dick stared at him astounded. He walked closer to Wally, a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He looked scared and Wally could only take that as a confirmation, he knew Wally had found out.

"All this time I thought I was so lucky to have you…I had won the top prize. Turns out anyone who asks can get the same, maybe even more…" Wally couldn't stop the bitter tone that entered his voice in the last sentence.

"Wally, let me expla-" Dick was cut off as Wally suddenly stood up from the bleachers.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! All your lies…I can't anymore." Wally's voice became softer as he talked, tears falling by the end.

"Please listen to me Wally…It's not-" Dick's voice was almost desperate, he was struggling to fight the urge to hug Wally, he knew he would only get pushed away..

"I really thought you loved me…" Wally's broken whisper made Dick approach slowly, he wanted to stop the redhead from hurting.

"I do, Wally, of course I do…" Dick placed a hand on Wally's arm, trying to comfort him. Wally pulled his arm away harshly.

"You're a _slut_! You're cheap and disgusting!" Dick backed away from Wally with hurt and tears on his eyes. He looked away biting his lip to stop himself from crying. "I can't believe I loved you. I-I….I can't look at you anymore."

He slowly turned and ran out of Gotham Academy, leaving a small 15 year old crying on the football field.

* * *

><p>Wally reached Central City, barely managing to contain his tears. He ran to his house, and walked slowly inside. As soon as he closed the door he felt the warm tears fall, he no longer felt strong enough to stop them.<p>

He crossed the entry hall and as he passed the kitchen aunt Iris came out.

"Wally, you're back so early? I thought the date would-" She stopped as soon as he saw the tears falling down the freckled cheeks. "What happened?" She walked towards him, a hand raised and ready to brush the tears away, when Wally disappeared in blur up the stairs, seconds later the sound of the door closing filled the house. Iris sighed sadly and went to the phone, ready to call Barry, he was usually better at comforting Wally.

* * *

><p>Wally laid on his bed, his face hidden in his pillow, letting it swallow his sobs. He didn't even try to stop his tears. He wanted to get rid of them, maybe they would wash the pain away. His mind provided scenes of Dick kissing each of the jocks he had seen that day, every image more painful than the last. He wanted to stop thinking, he wanted to forget everything about Gotham Academy, everything about ever loving Dick. Yet he couldn't stop all the emotions cursing through his body, to stop all the images he kept producing.<p>

He laid there for around an hour before his tears finally stopped. He managed to keep his mind in a black. He felt empty and defeated, he had lost everything in just a couple of hours. He had never imagined he would have to live with a whole so big on his heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I know, I know too much stories at the same time…But what can you expect from me? I've got too much ideas and little discipline. If I don't write the stuff in my head it eats me inside, I swear. And I just posted this because I have it all planned, and it's only three chapters long, so it'll end fast. Believe me I have already 2 other stories in my mind, but they are longer and it would be a big mistake to post them, so see I'm posting this with at least some logic, it's not that crazy.

I hope you liked it :) it was hard for me to write the jocks dialogue because I would never talk like that about anyone so I don't know what they would say and I'm not a guy so I don't know how crude they are…(I know not all guys are so rude, but I've met a some at my school that talk like that about girls, though they of course don't let girls listen so I've never really heard all they say)

Anyway, I hope you don't hate me…please don't :(, It'll get better I promise. and I bet some of you can already see what's gonna happen next chapter and all the story, but I hope you still stick around to see it unfold.

Thanks for reading, I hope I get to hear your opinions, bye :P

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning

**Warning: **Slash (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! It made me hurry up and write this faster (you don't wanna know how long I would've taken otherwise) I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you're not angry, I'm really sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Fix You<br>**_(by: Coldplay)_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<br>_

* * *

><p>He felt heartbroken, deceived, wretched.<p>

It wasn't fair…Dick was supposed to be his boyfriend. They were in love. He felt like his whole world had been shattered. Like there was nothing that mattered anymore. Not if Dick didn't love him…

Wally could feel his heart clenching every time he thought about Dick. His Robin…his little bird. He was supposed to be innocent, he was pure. An angel in a city of devils, untainted. But maybe that was impossible in a city like Gotham.

Why hadn't Dick just told him that he wanted to take another step in their relationship? Wally wouldn't have refused, the entire opposite actually. Maybe he didn't though, at least not with Wally. Wally couldn't help but think that Dick should've just broken up with him, it would've been better if he had just plainly told Wally that didn't love him anymore.

How long had this been going on? Had Dick been cheating on him from the beginning?

The worst part was that even with all the pain and the tears he still couldn't push away the extreme guilt he was feeling. He had made Dick cry. Even if he was angry and upset with Dick he couldn't stop himself from hating the thought that he had caused Dick's tears. He had made his petit boyfriend cry and then he had left him. In the middle of the field, alone and distraught. Wally could still hear himself telling Dick he was a slut among other things. He had hurt Dick and even if he didn't want to he still felt regret. It was what made him cry even harder. He had promised to himself, the day he had asked Dick to date him, that he would never make Dick cry, that he would never cause the boy any pain. Wally knew that he shouldn't be feeling sorry, he wasn't the one who cheated…and yet, he still wanted to go back to Gotham and apologize. It wasn't fair that he cared and Dick didn't.

* * *

><p>"Wally?" Barry knocked softly on the door, slowly pushing it open. He peeked inside only to find Wally crawled up in his bed, his face hidden in a pillow. He could hear his nephew's sniffles as the teen tried to stop his tears. "Want to tell me what happened?"<p>

Barry approached the bed and sat on a side, gently touching the redhead's shoulder. Wally only shook his head against his pillow. Barry sighed, looking at Wally sadly. His nephew had been so excited for his date with Dick, he kept talking about the restaurant and the movie they would watch. Wally kept repeating his plan over and over again, obviously proud of how romantic he was being. Talking about how Dick enjoyed comedy movies and how he had found the perfect place on a park with a clear view of the stars.

The past week Barry had to endure listening to the redhead's lovesick ranting about how beautiful Dick's smile was and how he hoped that the smaller hero would let him kiss him at the end of the night like on the movies. Barry had laughed when the kid had shyly approached Iris, and asked what flowers he should take. Wally had been blushing when Iris smiled and told him to buy a single red rose. Wally had complained that it was to clichéd and boring but when his aunt had explained the meaning he had grinned and hugged her, before leaving to get the rose.

How could all of that turn into a crying speedster? Barry couldn't understand what could have happened that would make Wally break down like this. Wally sat up on the edge of his bed next to his uncle, brushing some tears away.

"I made him cry." Wally's voice was only a whisper. "I hurt him and made him cry…"

"Why would you do that Wally?" Barry rubbed Wally's shoulder soothingly, hoping that the redhead hadn't really hurt Dick.

"He cheated…" The anguished voice made Barry look at Wally startled.

"W-What?" Barry had known the blue eyed boy since he was nine, he would never do that…

"He cheated." Wally's voice took a tinge of anger. "He slept with someone else!" Barry was startled not only about the anger and pain in the sentence, also about what he had said.

"Since when did you two start having sex!" Barry was surprised that his nephew had actually dared go against Batman's orders. The man was extremely overprotective, he wouldn't allow it. Barry knew about the curfews he gave the young couple and Wally had told him about the threats he had received from the billionaire about _never_ touching his little bird under the neck.

"I never…we never _did it_, okay?" Wally was mortified to admit that he was indeed a virgin, what was worse, his boyfriend had taken the step ahead without him. Was he that unappealing? did he look that much like a loser that Dick didn't even want to touch him?. "I was his _boyfriend,_ you know? I thought that meant something…that we should take this stages together. I was always patient and I never pushed him, and I'm the one that ends up alone?" Wally gave a defeated sigh, feeling frustrated and lonely.

Barry felt oddly proud that he had managed to raise Wally to be a gentleman, but he felt his heart clench at the thought that he had been betrayed like this. "Who did he cheat with?"

"The whole school!" Wally yelled angrily, looking as if he wanted to hit something.

"The whole school? Wally, Dick wouldn't-" The blonde sighed, feeling extremely confused and frustrated. "How did you find out?" Barry realized that it would be better not to get on the wrong side of Wally's anger by denying everything. It would be better to first find out the facts of what happened before he changed his opinion on the blue eyed boy that had become like another nephew to him.

"When I was going to meet Dick I heard some guys talking; they said Dick's name so I went to see what they were saying…they said that Dick…did stuff with all of them…" Wally shifted awkwardly, he didn't want to talk about this with his uncle.

"What exactly did they say?"

"I'm not gonna say it uncle Barry! It was- it was crude and horrible and…I can't talk about Dick like that." Wally's voice was barely a whisper by the end. Wally still cared too much about Robin to repeat the jock's words.

"Maybe they were talking about a different Richard…"

"No, they weren't. They said Grayson." Wally then sighed and told his Uncle exactly what they had said, having to force the words out. He had never talked about anyone like that, never used that type of language, much less about someone he cared about.

As Barry heard the description of the jock's conversation his eyes grew bigger and bigger. He was dismayed to hear the rude comments made about the acrobat. He wished he could run up to Gotham and kick them into oblivion. No one had the right to talk about the fifteen year old like that.

"Is it my fault? Did I do someth-" Wally's anguished voice was cut off by Barry.

"No! no Wally, this isn't your fault…he has no excuse to cheat." Barry could only imagine the pain the redhead was feeling. If Iris ever cheated on him…he didn't even know what he would do.

"But then, why? I thought we were so happy together. I thought I had found the _one, _that nothing would ever come between us…" Wally leaned forward, his head in his hands.

"Wally-" Barry faltered and sighed, he knew this wouldn't be solved with a _'you'll get over him'_ and a hug.

"How can it hurt this much? I never believed that someone could really break your heart, but it feels like mine did…" Wally attempted a small laugh, but the sound was sad and painful to hear.

"I think you should talk to your boyfriend, Wally. At least to understand his reasons..." Barry stared as Wally's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't call him that…he's not my boyfriend. I don't want to see him anymore, never again." Wally angrily wiped his eyes, sick of crying. "I don't love him anymore…"

"If you don't…why are you worrying about him?" Barry smiled slightly at Wally, knowing that the younger speedster hadn't forgotten about Dick yet.

"I left him there all alone…what if someone hurt him? he was crying…I shouldn't have left him, he- he told Alfred not to pick him up and Bruce had a meeting…"

"Just call him Wally…maybe you can work this out." Barry looked away so he wouldn't have to see Wally's clenched fists and barely contained tears. The red rose was innocently lying on top of the nightstand. "At least to try and save your friendship?" Barry picked the small object.

"Maybe I should…" Wally sniffled and cleaned some of the tears, his uncle was right they should at least be friends again. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive if he never saw Dick again. "I just don't understand. How could he? He destroyed everything. He was supposed to love me, he said he did. He was supposed to be the one that could always make me happy, not- not the one that destroyed me…" Wally's tears fell down his cheeks, his shaking hands buried in his red hair as he sobbed quietly. Barry hoped Dick had a good reason for bringing so much pain to Wally.

* * *

><p>Bruce walked to the mahogany doors of Wayne manor, wondering who it could be at midnight. He had chosen not to go on patrol that night. He would only go into the city if there was an emergency, tonight he had more important things to care about. Someone who was far more important than patrol.<p>

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing tea and cookies. Even if both knew it couldn't fix a broken heart, it would at least provide some comfort.

He opened the door to find a trembling redhead outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I had a lot to do. This chapter will probably have lots of mistakes but I thought that I can always come back and fix it, if you find any please tell me okay?

Tomorrow I'm going on a trip so I won't be able to update anything until like a week from now, sorry :S

I hope you liked this chapter! ^^

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning

**Warning: **Slash (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

**A/N:** so, so sorry guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Stand Still, Look Pretty<br>**_(by: The Wreckers)_

_I want to paint my face  
>And pretend that I am someone else<br>Sometimes I get so fed up  
>I don't even want to look at myself<em>

* * *

><p>Bruce took a deep breath, trying not to murder the redhead. They were at the foyer of his mansion and the speedster had just come in asking him if Dick was home.<p>

"He didn't answer my calls and I went looking around the city, I thought that you'd be on patrol but...I couldn't find you…so I came here." Wally was looking at the ground fidgeting slightly.

Alfred had come out of the kitchen at hearing the doorbell and was now looking at Wally with something like disappointment in his eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you go to pick him up?" Finally Bruce couldn't control his anger anymore. "I gave you permission to date him, I trusted you to take care of him!"

Wally was ashamed and he didn't dare look at Bruce in the eyes. The man was right, he had given Wally the honor to date his son, he had laid many rules, but never doubted that Wally would follow them. Bruce didn't call or contact Dick while they were on a date (as long as they didn't break curfew, that is). He knew that it was Dick's fault that their date had been ruined, but Bruce had trusted him and he should have brought Dick home, even if they had broken up. "I- what did he tell you?"

Wally was a little surprised that Bruce didn't know what had happened, he actually believed that he hadn't gone to the school to pick him up. The blue eyed boy told Bruce almost everything, he usually trusted the older man and asked for advice; it was rare that Bruce didn't know what had happened already.

"Nothing. He got here 4 hours after school ended, crying his eyes out. What could have been so important that you couldn't even call your own boyfriend and tell him?" Bruce was actually more worried than angry, he mostly just wanted to see how deeply his son had been hurt. "If you would have called, Alfred could've picked him up; I could've left the meeting, we would have done something!"

"I did go to the school…" Wally spoke softly, hoping Bruce wouldn't ask what had happened there.

"What happened?" Bruce crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

"My heart was broken…" The speedster's answer had been hesitant, like he still couldn't believe that it had happened. Wally looked up at the billionaire with tears in his eyes. Bruce was taken aback by the amount of pain in Wally's eyes; what could've Dick possibly have done that would make the speedster look so hurt? Suddenly Wally was lost in a blur, disappearing up the steps and towards Dick's room.

Bruce sighed and turned to look at Alfred's reassuring gaze, willing himself not to follow the speedster.

* * *

><p>Wally pushed Dick's door open, his heart clenching when he heard the soft sobbing sounds coming from the inside.<p>

"Bruce, I told you I'm fine." Dick's voice was weak and rough. Wally took a deep breath, trying not to run up to him and comfort him. Dick was the one who cheated and Wally was here to get answers. He walked to the bed, knowing the acrobat was hidden under the blankets.

"It's me." Wally could see Dick shift in the dimly lit room, the boy immediately sat up and turned towards him.

"What, you came to make me feel even more like trash?" Dick's voice was harsh and hurt. He turned away and wiped his eyes, sniffing softly.

"Dick, I just want to understand…what I did wrong. What made you-" Wally sighed, he couldn't even say it. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge; hiding his face in his hands with a sigh.

"Why don't you go ask one of my classmates. At least they're not liars right? They're not _sluts_, they can be trusted." Dick's voice was bitter and mixed with tears.

"Shut up! I don't deserve that, I'm not the whore here! I haven't been cheating on you, I would never hurt you like you've hurt me." Wally tried to calm himself, he couldn't control his anger, but at least he could stop himself from yelling. He couldn't believe Dick was being so unreasonable, so unfair. "I guess I should've imagined it, shouldn't I? Bruce is a player, why wouldn't you do the same-"

"Don't you dare talk about Bruce like that! You have no right to say that-"

"Then explain it to me! Please Dick, I need to know why you would- what happened? Didn't I make you happy?" Wally felt his eyes fill with desperate tears, he just couldn't understand.

"Just leave Wally! After all, if I'm such a whore, I don't deserve you, right?" Dick broke down, hiding his face against his pillow. "Never have I felt so dirty as I did today…I kept thinking you'd come back and let me explain…that you'd apologize and hug me. I stood there for two hours like an idiot! Waiting for my boyfriend to come back and take me on a date."

"Why didn't you just leave with one of your other boyfriends?" Wally refused to let Dick make him feel like it was his fault.

"I never cheated on you, Wally!" Dick turned around to face Wally again. The redhead was confused and could only stare at Dick dumbly. "I never…I would never do that to you, you're everything I ever wanted…why would I ruin that?" Dick looked away from him wiping some tears from his eyes, but it was useless, more just kept coming.

"What happened then? Those guys-" Wally was trying to find any explanation that would make everything better. He had tears running down his cheeks again, he still had the jocks words playing in his head, he couldn't get rid of all images his brain had fabricated.

"They're lying…I just…it's complicated." Dick looked defeated, his eyes were sad and Wally couldn't stop himself from approaching and sitting next to him, softly placing his hand on Dick's knee, the other boy took moved his leg away, pulling his knees to his chest and surrounding them with his arms. He looked away from Wally, ignoring the pained look Wally gave him. "When you told me you loved me…I said that I had been in love with you for a few years remember?" Dick was shaking lightly, but the tears had stopped.

"Yeah, I remember…you said that you weren't sure at first, so you hadn't told me."

"I thought that it was just a phase, I wanted to see if I really liked guys, so I dated a couple of guys but only for a short time. Then I got this new boyfriend…Sean, he was a junior and after a couple of weeks he started trying to go further, I never let him." Wally tried to put his arm around the smaller boy seeing tears forming again, but Dick pushed his arm away, not wanting any contact with the redhead. "One day…he took me to a party at his friend's house and…I don't know what he did but the next day I woke up in someone else's bed and…I don't really know what happened, I know I didn't really have sex with him but…we did get pretty far." Dick hid his face against his knees. "As soon as I saw him I broke up with him, but still…during the party many had seen me making out with him and I guess they saw me go up to the room with him. Sean told everyone that…I seduced him and that he only dated me because I had sex with him, he told everyone lies about how many times we had done it and...other things."

"So he…?" Wally was still confused and sad, but now he was mostly guilty.

"People saw me go with him willingly so I don't know if I was drunk or…I just- I don't know…" Dick looked away from Wally, but the redhead knew that the smaller boy was probably dying in self loathe. Wally didn't know what to say. "Then some of the guys that I'd dated before started saying that it was true and that I had slept with them too." Dick clenched the material of his pants in his fists.

"Why didn't you tell Bruce? How didn't he notice?" Wally slowly took Dick's hand in his, surprisingly, Dick let him and entwined their fingers.

"He had gone to patrol without me and Bane really hurt him so he didn't notice how I got home and Alfred was taking care of him so he didn't know at what time I got home either." Dick sighed and leaned against Wally's shoulder. "You know how he is, he'd be mad and…he would be disappointed in me. I told him I wouldn't drink anything with alcohol and…well, I do remember I drunk at least one glass of something." Dick clenched Wally's hand tighter.

"Dick...I had no idea…" Wally was speechless, he didn't know how to apologize.

"I know you're angry, but I never cheated Wally…that was before we even got together." Wally knew Dick was telling the truth, he knew the acrobat wouldn't invent something like that. "The other guys are just lying I never did anything with them. They try to get me to sleep with them, but I never would. I guess they believe that I've done it with all the other guys so they felt like they were the only ones rejected and they make up rumors or something. Sean was on the football team and now he's the captain so no one can really make fun of him…they don't even mind that I'm a guy as long as they're not virgins anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"While you were yelling at me? I didn't know how to explain it all, you didn't give me any time. Besides, I was embarrassed; I didn't think that you'd still want me after that." Dick's voice was soft and sad. "That's why I never wanted to have you at my school for long, but still I didn't think that you would believe them so easily." Dick looked at him betrayed. "I've been called a lot of names by all those guys, they're all rude and treat me like a slut…but even then, no one has ever made me feel as disgusted with myself as you did…to hear _you_ saying that, it broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry I just…" Wally ran a hand through his hair, he felt so stupid and frustrated, he had been an idiot. He had hurt Dick and made his little bird cry, just because he had chosen to believe a bunch of rumors.

"I know you were upset and hurt and…I know it's my fault but I- I can't believe that you would actually think I was capable of...did I do something to make you think that…that I'm that kind of person?" Dick was crying softly, looking at Wally with pained blue eyes.

"No…no you never did anything that would…I had no reason to doubt you I just…" Wally didn't even know how to explain himself, he should've listened to Dick, should have stayed with his boyfriend and told him about how much he loved the smaller boy and how a bunch of liars had been talking to him. "I'm sorry Dick I know you're not the type of guy to behave like that…it's just that I was so scared…"

"I'm sorry I put you in that position Wally, I never wanted to hurt you…you know that." Wally reached for Dick again and this time the smaller boy let himself be hugged, laying his head against Wally's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one that has to apologize, I said hurtful things." Wally hugged Dick tighter the acrobat clutching his shirt tightly. "None of that was true Dick…please believe me; you're none of the things I called you. You're sweet and caring and I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before." Dick only nodded, leaning back and kissing Wally lightly, as Dick relaxed against Wally's chest again the redhead had a sudden thought. "What did you mean when you said that they still try to sleep with you?" When Dick only shrugged Wally slowly pushed him away until he could look into the other boy's eyes. Dick reached forward and gently cleaned the tear streaks that were on Wally's cheeks. "Dick, tell me? Please?" He held one of the smaller hands in his and pressed a small kiss on the back of it.

"They all just come up to me with this stupid pick up lines and try to kiss me or…I don't know, things like that…" Wally held him tighter, obviously feeling jealous. "I've never let them kiss me Wally, don't worry. I don't let them do anything."

"Have they ever hurt you? Are they forceful?" Dick looked away but Wally gently held his chin so he could look into the blue eyes. "Have they ever tried what Sean did?"

"No they haven't, and some guys are a little rough, but I can manage to push them away, I've only once had to use my training." Dick seemed to think that the fact meant that he was okay, but Wally couldn't leave it at that, he had to know if his beautiful boyfriend was in danger.

"Who was it? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Wally had an angry look on his eyes and Dick worried that the boy would be mad at him again.

"It was just this guy, there was not need to call you and it wasn't that bad Wally." Dick hid against Wally's neck, to stop himself from staring into Wally's worried eyes.

"Dick…I don't like this, they can't keep doing that." Wally's voice was hesitant, not knowing if Dick would think he was being overprotective.

"I don't like it either." Dick's response was slightly muffled, but it made anger boil in Wally's chest. "They're all so rude…They really believe that I would sleep with anyone. I get tired of it but…I don't care as long as you don't believe it…" Wally hugged the smaller boy tighter, trying to stop himself from going to Gotham Academy and killing all the male population. He didn't want anyone trying to even kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Sorry for the delay guys, I wanted to post it the day after valentines (in which I got caught up with my one-shots, sorry O.o, but thanks to the ones who reviewed ^^) but then I thought it needed some editing, cause it did :S and my dad wanted me to take my computer to this place to get updates and stuff, and you know what the guy did? He deleted everything in it! I cried and he felt kinda bad, but still I was super angry :( anyway, I had taken most of my stuff (documents mainly) so it wasn't that bad but still…_

_I've also been kinda down and very busy with life right now…_

_Anyway I got this weird "I don't like this part…" so I had to change a lot of stuff and I was kinda busy so…I took years to upload this, sorry, so so sorry :/_

_Sorry for any grammar or spelling or whatever mistakes, I kinda didn't check that so well, because I'm going on a trip tomorrow (I know, I know I'm sorry, it's to my grandma's house) and I wanted to upload this because I don't know when I'll come back or if I'll be able to write._

_One more chapter, which is like a epilogue or something and this story is finished :)_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: **__SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning._

_I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and any weird stuff can be blamed on the fact that it's very late right now and I may be falling asleep :)_

* * *

><p><strong>If Only They Knew<strong>  
>(by: A Rocket To The Moon)<p>

_Talk_ _to me, I'm torn  
>I could get lost in a voice like yours<br>Tell me if I'm wrong or right  
>Tell me I could stay tonight<em>

_It's in the way that you fool everyone_  
><em>When you're falling in love again<em>  
><em>So tell me how this ends<em>

_'Cause no one knows you like I do_  
><em>They don't see you like I do, baby<em>  
><em>They'll try to, but if only they knew<em>  
><em>They'll never come close to you<em>

* * *

><p>"Dick!" Wally's excitement could be heard through the phone and Dick couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's happiness.<p>

"Hey, Wally, how's your dinner going?"

"My uncle just told me that I can leave early so…I was thinking, maybe you wanted to do something together?" That night Wally had a 'family dinner' so he couldn't go visit Dick, now though, he was finally free to go.

Dick was glad that Wally had returned to being the caring and wonderful boy he loved, Wally had been a little on edge around him ever since he had visited his school, but a few days was all it took for Wally to stop being so guilty and act normal again.

"Actually, I guess you already had plans so…" Wally had only now realized that it may be a little too late to ask Dick to hang out with him, the boy was probably already out with his friends by now.

"I was getting ready to go to this party a guy from my school is having, but I'd honestly rather be with you." Dick had noticed the hesitation and slight disappointment in the speedster's voice, and he would really rather spend time with Wally. "You can come over if you want, we could watch some movies or play games if you want."

"No, that's okay, you can go to the party." Wally was pacing in his room, now that he had asked Dick to hang out with him it would be hard to convince him to go with his friends. Dick would always prefer to go out with him than do pretty much anything else, it made him smile, but sometimes it made him guilty too.

"Don't worry Wally, I didn't really want to, I was just going because you were busy, but now-" Dick had to stop getting dressed so he could talk to Wally, insisting that he didn't have to go. After a while Dick finally sighed, getting tired of the discussion. "Why don't you come with me Wally? That way I get to spend time with you and you'll meet some of my friends."

Wally stopped pacing at that, he had always wanted to meet Dick's friend's from school. It was a part of the acrobat's life he didn't get to participate much in, so he always craved some information about it, he wanted to know everything about the blue eyed boy. "That'd be awesome." Wally was glad Dick was going to introduce him into his civilian life, before he had always been so private and now Wally would finally be part of it.

"Ok, then you get ready, and I'll wait for you."

"I'm sure you're already dressed and ready, you can go ahead and text me the address, I'll get there just a little later, okay?" Wally didn't want to have Dick waiting for him, it would be better if he just met Dick at the party.

Dick only agreed because his friends had been calling him a few moments ago asking if he was already near the party and begging him to hurry up. Dick normally didn't agree to go out with them at nights, he usually had to go on patrol or he would be spending time with his boyfriend so now they were eager to see him.

* * *

><p>When Wally finally got to the address Dick had sent him he wasn't surprised to see that they party was taking place in a huge house, not as big as the Wayne mansion, but still pretty big. Wally walked inside hoping that he could find Dick soon, the house was full of people inside and out. Besides, His boyfriend was pretty small, it would be hard to find him in the crowd.<p>

Apparently Dick had been waiting for him though, since as soon as Wally walked into the living room of house he saw the blue eyed boy waving at him, almost at the back of the room. Dick started making his way towards Wally as he held up his hand as to tell the speedster not to move from where he was. Dick smiled at Wally as he squeezed through people so he could get to the redhead.

Wally stood smiling as Dick got closer, he was always excited to spend time with Dick. When Dick passed a group of people though, Wally remembered exactly why Dick kept him away from his civilian life.

Wally was staring at Dick as he approached when he saw the boy's beautiful blue eyes widen in surprise. Dick gaze moved to his side where a tall guy winked at him, smirking. Wally now realized the guy had a hand on Dick's butt. Dick harshly slapped the hand away and kept on walking towards Wally, taking a deep breath and giving the redhead a look that clearly told him to control himself.

Wally's fists were shaking, the guy and his group of friends were laughing. Wally wanted to go up to the guy and punch him until the guy cried, but he stopped himself because there was obviously a reason why Dick hadn't done exactly that and Wally had to trust his boyfriend.

As Dick got closer his lips formed the shinning smile again. He then leaned up and pulled Wally down with his hand on the other's neck, he gave Wally a soft kiss in greeting. Wally kissed back even if he was still feeling furious. As they pulled apart Dick saw the redhead's anger in his eyes and he sighed, telling Wally to come with him had been a very bad idea.

"Look Wally, it always happens; it's not a big deal-"

"Why didn't you at least break his wrist?" Wally didn't raise his voice but the anger could still be felt.

"I'd rather not cause a scene. You know I can't be discovered." Dick gave Wally a look, trying to get him to understand it was necessary to avoid attracting attention.

"_I_ could go and-"

"Wally, no. I don't want you getting in a fight, there's more of them, they could hurt you." Wally scoffed at Dick's worries, he could defeat them so fast they wouldn't even be able to breathe in between punches. Dick seemed to know what he was thinking since he smiled up at him. "You wouldn't be able to use your full potential Wally, you'd have to pretend you're as weak as them."

"I still don't like it…" Wally now felt frustrated, knowing Dick was right.

"I don't either." Sadness flashed on Dick's eyes and Wally decided to drop the subject. Dick smiled at him again. "Give me your jacket, I'll go leave it where mine is, okay?" Wally took off his coat, now realizing how hot the house was. Dick gave a small chuckle. "You won't want it out here when the guests start drinking."

Wally sighed at seeing many guys around the room stare at Dick as he walked away. He regretted coming, he hated seeing Dick attracting so much attention, on the other hand though, all this guys would be drunk in some hours, they could get touchy…If Wally was here he could protect Dick if any of them chose to test their luck.

"Hey, you're Grayson's new boyfriend?" Wally heard a voice behind him and turned to find a guy a couple of years older than him smirking down at him. He was well built, with green eyes and brown hair. Wally felt a distaste for the boy that he couldn't explain, but chose to attribute it to the fact that the boy was giving him a superior look.

"What's it to you?" Wally's tone was obviously annoyed and the guy's smirk grew slightly.

"My name's Sean. He used to be _my_ squeeze." Wally wanted to punch him as soon as he heard the guy's name, but the dismissive way in which the guy spoke of Dick made him sure that if he could he'd kill the guy.

Wally looked away from the him, giving a low growl. He didn't want to lose his control and get into a fight, Dick would be angry.

"He's told you about me." The guy leaned close to Wally, the redhead was still avoiding looking at him.

"He told me you're a conniving bastard." Wally glared at the taller teen, he hated the guy a bit more every time he remembered what Sean did to Dick.

"Come on, you don't believe that." Sean gave a derisive snort, chuckling like he just heard a joke. "It's not my fault he got drunk out of his ass and became a slut. You may not like it but your little boyfriend was begging for it."

"Shut up!" Wally was about to react to the Sean's words, which could be very dangerous for the football player.

"Don't be so sensitive." The guy had a mocking smirk on his lips. "He may not be a virgin but you'll still get your turn."

"He's a virgin." Wally's fist were clenched at his sides. It wouldn't take too long to knock him to the ground if he really wanted to.

"Sorry to break it to you, dude, but he isn't." Wally could see Dick start to make his way back from wherever he had gone. As soon as he noticed Sean talking to his boyfriend he tried to pick up his pace, but it was hard to move in between the crowd of teens. "I mean that's just what he said."

"That's the truth."

"How would he know? I didn't hurt him." Sean noticed Dick making his way towards them. "And he was too drunk to remember anything." Sean winked at the blue eyed boy, making Dick walk faster, a smirking Sean close to his boyfriend couldn't be good. "He loved me, he would've done anything for me, why wouldn't he sleep with me?" The older guy then walked away. Leaving a fuming Wally behind.

"What did he want?" Dick looked at the retiring figure before looking back up at Wally.

"Nothing." Wally wouldn't look at Dick in the eye. Trying not to let Sean's words get to him. Dick looked hurt at Wally's angry tone but he didn't want to fight with Wally, after all the redhead had a lot to be angry about.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Wally looked at Dick astounded that the younger boy was offering him alcohol. "I mean like a soda, we could go get some at the kitchen." Dick smiled at him, taking hold of his hand so he could guide him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dick gave Wally a can of coke and the redhead slid against the counter quietly sipping it.<p>

"Come on Wally, tell me what's bothering you." Dick was standing close, giving Wally a hurt and guilty look.

"Did you lie to me?" Wally didn't want to jump to conclusions, but Sean's words were ringing in his ear.

"About what?" Dick looked at Wally confused, he didn't understand the question, though whatever it was it was very unlikely that he had lied, he never lied to Wally.

"When you said that you didn't actually, you know…have sex with Sean." Wally's tone was hesitant, he didn't want to sound like a jerk when he voiced his worries.

"I already told you I didn't." Dick's voice was apprehensive, he hated talking about this and Wally seemed mad, Dick was sure a fight would start soon.

"You said you were drunk or something so..." Wally scratched the back of his neck, he hated having to ask Dick about this. "I just want to know if there's any chance that you might've, you know…"

"No, I would've been sore or there would've been traces. I mean I don't know but…I don't think so." Dick let a sigh of frustration. "I thought that it didn't matter, Wally."

Dick tried to approach the speedster, but Wally moved away. "Of course it matters, it means that-" Wally cut off his own sentence already knowing he would end up saying something hurtful.

"That what? That I'm used now?" Dick's voice was slightly angry now. "That someone beat you to the prize?" He hadn't told Wally because of this, he knew Wally wouldn't like the fact that he wasn't as innocent as he had thought.

After all Wally was a guy, he wouldn't like the thought that someone had played with his toys before him. Dick hated thinking about Wally like that, but he had to get ready for the rejection that would surely come.

Wally flinched at the words. "That's not what I was going to say Dick." But they both knew that it was.

"Yeah, sure Wally. I'll try to believe that." Dick's voice was cynical, his eyes hurt and angry. It wasn't fair, it had been a mistake. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, he thought Wally would understand. Wally quickly took hold of his arm, not wanting Dick to run away before he could apologize.

"Okay, fine it does bother me. I mean, you're _my_ boyfriend, I didn't think I'd be…It's just that I _hate_ the thought of anyone even having their lips anywhere near you." Wally's anger wasn't gone, he wanted to explain what bothered him so much, but he couldn't find the right words. His anger rose again as he thought more about the situation. "And Sean? What the hell did you even see in him? I mean, couldn't you at least choose a guy that wasn't so much of an asshole? Where you really that eager that you would date just anyone?" Wally's voice rose with each question. Dick flinched, the last sentence clearly implied that he was so horny he would sleep with whoever offered. Wally froze, realizing what he had said.

"You know what Wally." Dick pulled his arm away from Wally harshly, his voice cold. "Why don't you just go and get yourself a certified virgin to be your boyfriend and I'll continue to be the slut you think I am." Dick briskly started making his way out of the kitchen, obviously angry.

"Dick, wait, I didn't mean that you're…I didn't mean that-" Wally didn't know how to apologize, he didn't even know what made him so mad in the first place.

"And just so you know." Dick turned just before he walked out of the kitchen, his voice was soft and pained. "I dated him, because his eyes reminded me of yours." Dick's voice cracked and his eyes were watering. He walked out before Wally could answer.

The redhead angrily kicked the counter, he could still feel his anger running through his veins. He hated fighting with Dick, the guilty feeling on his gut, the hurt look on his boyfriend's eyes and what was worse was knowing that he had caused the smaller boy to cry.

Wally sighed, he knew he wasn't even angry at Dick. Although Wally didn't like to think about Dick with anyone else, he didn't really care if the boy was a virgin or not, as long as Wally was the only guy that would be with him from then on. He didn't like that Dick had slept with someone else, but still, Dick was so amazing, so perfect that Wally would be lucky to even get a hug from the boy, what did it matter that Wally wasn't the first?

The problem was that Sean said Dick loved him. Wally didn't want to believe the guy, but the possibility made his blood boil. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe Dick had started dating him as a replacement for the older boy.

Now he knew it wasn't true, Dick had dated Sean because he reminded him of Wally. He wanted to kill himself thinking about how his words had hurt Dick. The way he had talked to the acrobat had been rude and Wally flinched when he thought about it. Dick must've been heartbroken to hear his boyfriend insinuating he was so cheap.

Wally knew he had to fix it, he had to go and apologize to Dick before Dick broke up with him permanently. He may even go back to dating Sean again, after all the football player had been good enough for Dick before, he could be good enough for him now too. Now that Dick was probably crying the guy could use that and be Dick's shoulder to cry on.

Sean seemed to be such a jerk, he was cocky, smug and egotistical. Wally hated the thought that Dick had shared kisses, hugs and more with a guy that didn't appreciate him. Wally couldn't let the guy close to Dick, he would only hurt him.

Wally had to remember not to use his super speed, he couldn't ruin his secret identity because he had a fight with his boyfriend. Wally thought it would be worth it if he managed to stop Dick's tears, but he was sure that the blue eyed boy wouldn't think the same.

Wally walked to the living room, the one adjacent to the kitchen and started walking around, wondering where the younger hero was. Frustrated already Wally walked to the foyer, the party was pretty much all over the place so Wally had to search in every room.

"Um…you're the guy who was kissing Dick, right?" Wally turned to see two small girls looking nervously up at him.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Wally looked at them awkwardly he hadn't realized people would see their greeting kiss, he had been too distracted to notice they were in an open space.

"We were actually worried…Sean was bothering him and he took Dick somewhere ever there." The girl pointed further down to the foyer, near the double stairs. Both girls looked up at Wally hopefully. They were probably Dick's friends but were too scared to face Sean to help.

Wally didn't want to even think why Sean would take Dick so far away from the crowd. He gave the girls a thanks and started making his way to the place they had pointed. As he approached he saw a huge guy pressing Dick against the wall. They were a little behind the stairs, but still visible if anyone faced their direction.

The speedster stood petrified as Sean leaned close to Dick, whispering something into his ear, the smaller was boy pushing at his chest to get away from him. Dick managed to push him away and Wally felt relief fill his heart but it didn't last long since a big blonde guy came into view, helping Sean keep Dick up against the wall. Both held Dick as the blond one leaned forward to nibble the petite boy's earlobe.

Wally was already halfway towards them before Sean could kiss Dick like he had intended. He pushed the blonde away first, giving him a strong punch on the jaw, making the guy crash against a the wall, confused. He then turned to Sean, pulling him roughly away from Dick and giving him a strong punch to the gut. He pushed Sean away, who fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Wally then stepped in front of Dick protectively.

Both guys were clutching at their injuries as a few party guests were staring at them surprised, Wally hadn't seemed dangerous enough to bring two football players to the ground. Wally took hold of Dick's hand pulling him away from his fallen schoolmates.

"You said they weren't so...forceful." Wally turned to his boyfriend, looking at the floor nervously, he didn't know if Dick would be angry.

"They're not usually like that…they're just a little drunk so…" Dick didn't know how to talk to Wally at the moment, he didn't know if he should still be mad or thankful that Wally had saved him from Sean.

"Do you want to go?" Wally couldn't really apologize with so much people staring and music blaring loudly.

"Yeah." Dick took Wally's hand, guiding him through the crowd until they got to a door. Dick opened it and Wally walked in to find some kind of studio. The walls were lined with books and there was a huge desk at the center of the room. "I left our jackets here." Dick walked to a chair bringing a hand to his face, cleaning any remaining tears.

"Dick?" As soon as the boy turned towards him Wally rushed forwards and gently took hold of the boy's hands. "I'm really sorry about what I said, I…I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay, I get it." Dick avoided Wally's eyes, he didn't want to see the older boy's anger anymore, he had seen enough at the kitchen. "I know it makes you uncomfortable that I can't tell you for sure if I'm a virgin or not-"

"No, Dick I really don't care about that anymore." Wally hated to hear Dick's insecure and hesitant voice, he knew it was his fault that the boy was doubting himself. "I know it was a mistake, it wasn't something you wanted to do and I really have no right to be mad, you weren't even dating me back then. Besides, knowing if you're a virgin or not won't make me love you any more or any less." He placed a hand under Dick's chin, forcing him to look up at Wally. "I was being an idiot. I care about you too much to actually let that break us apart. Please forgive me?"

Dick smiled up at the speedster. He didn't really want to dwell in the subject anymore. He only really wanted Wally to understand how much he regretted that night, how he wished it didn't happen. "I love you, Wally."

Wally was relieved to hear Dick say that, he had been so worried of losing his relationship with the younger boy. "I love you too." Wally leaned down placing a kiss to Dick's lips as he placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist.

The smaller boy deepened it, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. Wally smiled into the kiss, feeling Dick leaning against him. The acrobat was probably standing on his tip toes so he could kiss Wally better, Wally thought the height difference only made Dick adorable.

The redhead traced his tongue along Dick's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Wally had been missing this, they had barely any time together the past week, with school, duties as Kid Flash and a bat themed hero that had grounded Dick the first part of the week he had barely spent any time with his boyfriend. Dick opened his mouth slightly, moaning softly when Wally thrust his tongue in hungrily.

Wally got lost in the kiss, feeling Dick kissing him back passionately. The kiss became too long and they soon had to break for air. Wally was slightly surprised to find Dick's hands on his hair, his own were lost under Dick's shirt. Dick pulled him forward again, kissing him just as hard as before, Wally groaned at Dick's eagerness, pushing the smaller boy back as he fell into the passion of the kiss.

By the time they separated again, Dick's lips were slightly swollen and he was pressed against the bookcase. Wally's lips attached to Dick's pale neck. He kissed, licked and nipped at the soft flesh. He loved attacking the younger boy's neck, he loved the feeling of it under his lips, the small marks he could leave if he sucked for long enough, but most of all he loved the small whining and moaning noises he could extract from Dick.

His body was flush against Dick's as the acrobat brought his lips back to his own, kissing him once again. Wally could feel his arousal growing with every stroke of his tongue against Dick's. Before he realized what he was doing he was grinding his hips against Dick's, Dick responded by rubbing back against Wally. Wally was too lost in the heat of it all to think properly, but when he let out a loud groan he was finally brought back to reality.

He pushed Dick away, though keeping him within his embrace. He leaned back to keep the boy from reattaching their lips. "Wow, Dick…" Wally took a second to recover his breath, looking away from his boyfriend to keep from attacking the acrobat's lips again. "T-That was awesome but I think…we should stop." Wally could feel his face hot with the force of his blush.

Dick stared at him for a second before he chuckled softly. "This is it Wally." He pulled Wally's face in his direction, smiling at the speedster tenderly. "This is what makes you different from any other guy I know." Dick leaned and placed a chaste kiss on Wally's lips. "It makes you so special to me." Dick hugged Wally close, hiding his face against the taller boy's neck.

Wally smiled, feeling his heart beating fast and affectionate as he hugged back. A few minutes later Dick pulled away rubbing his own neck subconsciously.

"I guess we were getting a little bit carried away. I'm glad you're such a gentlemen." Dick smiled up at Wally a small blush on his cheeks, then going to pick their coats from a couch that was in the room.

"Then I should take you home before we break curfew shouldn't I?" Wally pulled his jacket on waiting for Dick to do the same.

"You really should if you don't want Bruce grounding me." Dick held his hand as they made their way out of the house.

As they passed people on the room, many whispered about how _'Grayson has a boyfriend'_. The few who actually dared check out the blue eyed boy, received a glare from Wally, making them look away fast. Wally really hoped that guys would stop staring at Dick now that they knew he had a boyfriend, or that at least they would stop trying to get lucky with the acrobat.

Wally walked proudly, ignoring the fact that many were thinking he was getting cheated on. Having Dick as his boyfriend was the greatest gift life had given him, so really, whatever people thought didn't matter. Dick loved him, it was enough.

* * *

><p>"Bruce said you can stay over, if you sleep on the couch or on the floor, and we keep the door open." Dick walked into the room, specifying the rules in a bored tone.<p>

''That's cool, at least I get to stay over, right?" Wally stood from the couch and walked towards Dick.

"I guess." Dick seemed kind of annoyed at the rules, but Wally really didn't care, he only wanted to spend time with Dick and he could do that with the door open. "It just annoys me how protective he is. He knows you and he knows me, we'd never do anything wrong."

"He's just worrying. He's your dad." Wally shrugged. He was actually kind of glad that Bruce was so protective, he didn't really have to worry about Wally, but seeing the kind of guys in Gotham (drunk or not) he would rather have some help in protecting his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arms around Dick, leaning down for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but Wally wouldn't dare to deepen it when Dick's very dangerous adoptive father was in the house.

Dick giggled, guessing what he was thinking, he pulled Wally to the couch and turned on the TV. When they sat Wally was happy to feel Dick cuddle close to him.

He knew he wasn't really fulfilling his duty as a teenager. He didn't drink, he actually tried to get good grades and he didn't even try to get into his boyfriend's pants, but he was happy. He loved just being close to Dick, it felt right, it felt like he didn't need anything else in life.

In moments like this, when it was just the two of them, Wally could feel his heart fill with joy and he knew that if they just sat in a couch together, just close enough for Wally to put his arm around Dick, he would be the happiest guy on earth.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry I took so long :(

I got super sick (which I still am, btw), went on a trip and after that I kinda got a little writers block or something, idk I just couldn't think about anything else but DWY so I kept updating that story (go read it if you can, I think I'm in love with it, I really am).

but I'm still really sorry

Finally here though, final chapter, yay! :) (I couldn't find a better song (though I love this one) but I didn't want to make you wait any longer so…I may change it though, dunno)

Anyway, I hope you liked it, I tried my best and I'm really thankful to all of you who reviewed, added to alerts or favorites. You guys are so awesome seriously thanks :P

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**


End file.
